300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirakiin Ririchiyo
'Abilities' ---- Revenge Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'The enemy unit that kills Ririchiyo will get 1 stack of '''Revenge' effect that can stack up to 5 stacks. When Ririchiyo deals damage on the target with stacks of Revenge effect, he deals 10% bonus damage for each stack the target currently has. If Ririchiyo successfully kills the target with stacks of Revenge effect, all stacks of Revenge effect on the target will be removed and passed on to the nearest enemy hero within 1000 range. ---- Pursuit Strike Q Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Ririchiyo slashes her blade forward, dealing 70/115/160/205/250 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If this skill hits only one target, Ririchiyo dashes toward the target and stuns the target for 0.5 seconds, before she performs her 2nd slash to deal 50% additional damage. ---- '''Tsunshun W Cost: 45 Mana Cooldown: 14 seconds'' *Passive - 'Ririchiyo gains an aura that grants 5/8/11/14/17 Health Regen per 5 seconds to herself and all nearby allied heroes. *Active - ''Increases Ririchiyo's Attack Speed by 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% for 3.5 seconds. ---- '''''Drag Knife Strike E Cost: 65 Mana Cooldown: 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds'' *Passive - 'When Ririchiyo doesn't perform basic attacks or cast this skill within 5 seconds, she enters the '''Drag Knife' state and starts to collect a stack every second, up to 8 stacks. Within the Drag Knife state, her next basic attack consumes all stacks to deal 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage and reduces target's Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. Each consumed stack increases the damage for both of Ririchiyo's basic attack and the bonus damage from Drag Knife state by 5%, up to 40% at 8 stacks. If consumed stacks are at least 5 stacks, the Movement Speed debuff will be replaced with stun effect that lasts for 1 second with each consumed stack increases the duration by 0.25 seconds, up to 1.5 seconds at 8 stacks. *''Active - ''Ririchiyo waves her blade around herself, dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies. If Ririchiyo is within the Drag Knife state while activating this skill, she also consumes all stacks of Drag Knife state to trigger the debuff effect (slow or stun) from Drag Knife state to all enemies hit. When this skill consumes stacks of Drag Knife state, the consumed stacks will also increase the damage of this skill by 5% per consumed stack, up to 40%. ---- '''''Power of Reversion R Cost: 100 Mana Cooldown: 105 / 95 / 85 seconds'' *Passive - 'Every 3 basic attacks, Ririchiyo next basic attack always deals 60/110/160 + Bonus AD bonus true damage. *Active - ''Applies a shield to Ririchiyo and all nearby allied heroes. The shield on Ririchiyo can absorb 300/500/700 + Bonus AD damage and the shield on each allied unit can absorb only 50% of Ririchiyo's shield effect, both shields last 8 seconds. While within the shield's duration, the shield also grants 15% bonus Movement Speed and 10/20/30 bonus Armor to all shielded units. If enemy breaks the shield before the end of its duration, that enemy will receive 1 stack of Revenge effect that lasts for 30 seconds and can stack up to 5 stacks. The Revenge effect from this skill has the same effect with the Revenge effect from '''''Revenge, but working separately. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes